Fi's awakening
by 74cakesluv
Summary: Fiona Nayru lived in a world of her own, but when a mysterious pair of boys named Link Farore and Gage Akuma, the world she thought she lived in changes completely. Rated T just in case ;)
1. Drama Club?

**Authors note: Hi guys this is my first fan fiction so make sure to review and tell me what you think. Hopefully it is pretty good so yeah. Thanks! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charecters below.  
**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Drama club?**

Fiona Nayru was enjoying a typical day at her boarding school, reading, snacking on her sandwich, the usual, when all the sudden she felt a tap on her back. She glanced up and then did a double take.

Standing there, a grin on his face, was Gage Akuma. The 'popular' boy in the school, talking to Fiona, the smart girl. The outcast.

"Hi!" he greeted as if they had been old friends.

"Uh-hi." Fiona said confused.

"I am Gage Akuma and I am glad to announce that there is a new club. The Akuma Drama club!" he said with such enthusiasm that Fiona nearly fell off the comfy dorm lounge chair.

He shoved a piece of paper at her and Fiona nearly dropped her book.

"Here is the sign up sheet, they will be due on friday!" and then he bounced off, not asking whether she wanted to join or not. She returned her eyes to the book and thought:

_That was weird._

Later that day, Fiona went outside only to find herself under a tree, reading, again... Then, startling her, came a voice,

"Tell me, do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

She didn't reply, she just looked up at his tan face, and his sapphire eyes looking into the sunset, brown hair waving in the small breeze. Fiona felt herself get goosebumps on her pale skin.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs."

Fiona tucked her short dark hair behind her ear looking at him curiously. He continued.

"The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world."

The wind stopped.

"That is why loneliness always pervades the Hour of Twilight."

"Beautiful." Fiona said under her breath. As if he just realized she was there, he looked down at her, directly into her violet eyes.

What?" he said  
"Your poetry, it's beautiful." she said looking down wishing she had never spoken in the first place.  
"Oh, thanks, but I am pretty sure somebody told me that." he said smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.  
He stood up and brushed off his pants, then he held out his hand.  
She looked at it uncomprehending.

Then with a blush she realized it was to help her up, and she took it. He jerked her up and shook her hand.

"The name's Lincoln Farore, whats yours?" he said with a voice that seemed softer than velvet.

"F-Fiona Nayru." he ignored her stutter courteously.

"Cool name! but is it ok if i call you Fi, it feels more, familiar. Oh and by the way, call me Link, just to seal the deal." he said letting go of her hand.

"Okay, umm i have to go or else, well you know." she said looking at the sun disappearing.

Link grimaced and nodding showing how he knew about the student guard. They were an élite group that guarded the Hyrule Academy for Gifted Children, but they weren't against throwing people who did not follow curfew into the 'dungeon' (detention).

When they were in the main lobby they parted ways going into their own dormitories. Link into the courage wing, Fi into the magic wing.

_What an odd day. Two boys in one. _Fi thought as she got ready for bed and then she lay on her bed exhausted. She looked to the side and saw something that she swore she had thrown in the trash. The drama club sign-up sheet. Fi was still pondering on how it got there when she fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: It is a bit short but i will be making chapters so long you will be wondering why you suddenly are 50 years older! ;p i kidding, but I do hope you review soon and my updates will be about every thursday or friday. Also i want you to answer a few questions on your review.**

**Who do you think Gage Akuma is? **

**Do you think Link was being to weird or not?**

**Is this fanfic going to get any better?! **

**And when do you think Zelda is going to turn up?**

**K that's enough of my ranting, Byes people! **


	2. Butterfly or Wolf?

**AN: Hi guys, I haven't got any reviews quite yet -sobs into Cloud's shoulder, Link standing by akwardly- but i hope this chapter receives more reviews.  
****-Link looks at Fan girls with puppy dog eyes as Cloud storms away- (pun not intended). = . =\  
Sorry about that... anyways... let's get on with the fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly don't own any of the characters below, and i don't own Cloud. Writing these disclaimers always break my heart, but i would rather not get sued... -3-**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Butterfly or Wolf?**

**Fi's POV**

Fi woke up confused about why she was upside down. A face appeared in front of her.

"Hey!"

Fi groaned. It was Navi, the little sister she never had to follow her around.

"Hey, Hey Fiona get up!" she said shaking Fiona  
Fi rolled over only to find herself on the ground. _This is turning out to be a _wonderful_ morning._ She thought wishing for her bed again.  
Then an odd breeze pushed a piece of paper from her bed and it floated down to rest on top of Fi's face.  
Navi picked it up and looked at it.

"Oh wow! Fi are you going to be in a drama club, are you an actress?" she said with the enthusiasm of a child.  
She was not a child of course, she was in high school, but she had the actions and the appearance of one with her short and wavy blonde hair and big brown eyes.  
Fi stood up quickly and grabbed the paper.

"No of course not, I honestly don't know why that keeps popping up." she said bluntly.

"Oh but that would be so cool!" She said clasping her hands together.

"Forget it Navi." Fi said getting dressed and briskly walking out the door into the commons lobby.  
She looked through her book bag with Navi trailing behind her like a duckling.  
Fi felt herself bump into somebody and she looked up to apologize.  
It was Gage.  
_Uh oh._

"Ah, Fiona! How are you? "

"I've been better." she replied and she felt a pang of guilt.

"Thanks for asking." she said trying to make up for her rudeness. Gage beamed and that made Fi feel a bit better.

"So have you signed up for my club yet?" he asked, and Fi went back into her foul mood.

Later at breakfast 

"Hi Fi." said Link slipping into the seat next to her.

"Hey." Fi said in an exhausted voice. Link looked at her, concern in his sapphire blue eyes.

Fi compared Link to Gage.

Gage with his Gray eyes, Link with his deep sapphire blue eyes.

Gage with his blonde almost white hair, Link with his golden brown.

Gage with his white skin, Link with his tan.

It was odd that the two most popular boys in school could be so different.

_And why would they suddenly be talking to me? It's like one of those unbelievable fairy-tales._

"You okay Fi?" Link said. Fi jerked out of her thoughts.

"Umm yeah i just had trouble sleeping." She said reaching to take a sip of her orange juice.

As she was putting the glass down something caught her eye.  
It was a piece of paper. _  
Let me guess... _Fi thought.

It was the summer drama club sign-up sheet. Fi stood up nearly knocking the table over.

"That's it!" Fi yelled not caring how many looks she got. Like she ever did.  
She stormed over to the table that Gage was sitting at, leaving a bewildered Link behind.

"Oh hello Fio-"

"Don't you 'oh hello Fiona' me! What is with all this sign-up sheet stuff?!" she said waving the piece of paper in his face.

"I-"

"Of course you don't know what's going, because that would make sense!" Fi said throwing her hands in the air in frustration. There was utter scilence

"Umm..." Gage said hoping Fi would explain.

"Fine! Fine, I will join!" She said storming off.  
She sat down next to Link fuming.

"Do you have a pen?" she said through clenched teeth Link.

"Uhh, yeah sure." He said looking through his book bag.  
Fi put her arm on the table and felt something. A pen.

"Found one." Fi said and Link looked up.

"Oh okay." he said watching her fill out the form. Navi bounced up to the pair and saw the form.

"So you decided to be an actress after all Fiona!" Navi said excitedly.  
Fiona grunted.

**The last day of school**

"Fi! Fi guess what!" Said Link running up to her his face stretched into a grin.  
Fi looked up and smiled. Over the past few days her and Link had become close friends and a lot of the girls in class had sent her weird notes that Fi had trouble explaining.

"What? She said scooting over to give him room to sit on the lobby couch.  
One of the girls passing by, leaned over to her friend and whispered something that made the friend giggle and glance over at Fi smirking.  
Fi raised her eyebrows and then looked at Link.  
He was saying something about a piece of paper he had found. Completely oblivious.

"-and it looks just like yours!" he said finishing his sentence. Fi's head jerked up and she grabbed the form from him.  
The cursed sign-up sheet.

As if reading her mind he grabbed both her hands.

"Hey, it's not that bad it's just a club, something fun to do. We can both do it together. Okay?" he said because he knew how much it freaked Fi out when this kept on happening to her.

"I know, I know sorry I am being so crazy about this, but it just frustrates me when I can't figure out how something is happening." she said.  
Link started laughing and she sent him an offended look.

"Sorry it's just, you are too smart for your own good Fiona." he said trying not to laugh.

"And that is funny how?" Fiona said skeptically.

"Have you ever just thought that Gage was just slipping you the form while you weren't looking?" he said a comical look on his face.  
Fiona looked at him her mouth open.

"I- um." she said feeling ridiculous. Link smiled and stood up, holding out his hand.  
She took it this time. They started walking leaving Fiona to her thoughts.

_I wonder why Link decided to talk me that day, and then he became my friend. _She shook her head amused. _This world is so strange sometimes..._

"Fi." Fiona looked up at Link.  
The bell rang.  
"School's finally over." he said smiling.

Numbers were handed out and hugs were given. There were even a few tears from most of the girls.

Fi looked across the campus smiling and she turned around to see someone staring at her. It was Gage. She tilted her head to the side curiously.

* * *

**Gage's POV**

That cursed she-sword. She doesn't even know she has been tricked, the same goes to her precious _master.  
_He looked at the she-sword unable to resist taking a peek.

She was smiling looking at the world with joy.  
Butterflies flitted around in his stomach as he looked at her, and they got wilder when she turned to look at him, tilting her head in that cute way smart girls do.  
He looked down hurriedly.

_Cursed feelings, I should have taken a form of a teacher or an adult so I didn't have to deal with these human hormones.  
_He looked up at the she-sword and looked down again cursing himself.

**Fi's POV**

"Link." Fi said turning to him.  
"Hmm?"  
"Why did you decide to be my friend?" she said as they walked to the train station, luggage in hand.  
Link looked down at her a quizzical look on his face.

"Hmm, I don't know, why do you ask?" He said buying himself a ticket. Fi bought herself a ticket and thanked the man.  
"Well, all the girls said you were hard to talk to and that you didn't make friends a lot."  
A smile spread across Links face.  
"Maybe I was sick of being alone. And maybe I didn't choose you for a specific reason, maybe you were just different and I liked that about you." He said a look in his eyes that Fi couldn't read. Sadness, confusion, loneliness.  
Fi sighed and shook her head.

"What?" Link said looking at her.

"Link you are so confusing. One minute you're a social butterfly, the next you're a lone wolf." she sighed. Link looked at her almost offended.  
"What ever made you think I was a butterfly?" He said jokingly. Fi rolled her eyes.  
Link striked a ridiculous pose, his right hand on his forehead, his left on his heart.

"I am but a lone wolf, doomed to wander these lands without a partner." he said making Fi giggle uncontrollably.  
_What the... Why am I giggling like a little girl?_

Somebody bumped Link from behind, almost making him fall over.  
Fi looked over to see an extremely tall woman with bright red hair. She wore a black dress that fit her bodice beautifully.  
She was absolutely breath-taking.  
Link stood gaping at her, looking like of fish as he tried to form words. The woman smiled sheepishly and bent down to pick up her things, only to discover that Link had already picked them up for her.  
"Here you go." he croaked. The woman nodded her head in thanks.

"I am so sorry, I was just looking at my student reports, and well, you know the rest." she said flustered.  
"My name is Professor Reimei." she said holding her slender hand out smoothly.  
"Link, and this is my Friend Fi." he said shaking the hand and gaining control of himself.  
The woman turned her gaze on Fi.  
"Oh, Fiona Nayru, I have heard of you. Your that student that had to go up a grade because your classes were too easy." she said tucking a peice of hair behind her ear.  
Fi blushed.

The woman smiled.  
"Well, it was a pleasure, but my train is about to leave." she said starting to walk away.  
"See you two next year." she said waving and gracefully gliding away. The pair waved back mouths open.

Fi turned on Link as soon as the professor left.  
"Lllliiink. Your sweet on her aren't you?" she said nudging him softly.  
"What! N-n-no way, wh-wh-what makes you say that?" he said stuttering like crazy.  
"Link, you have a stutter?" Fi said catching on.  
"Yeah, wh-when I am n-nervous, but I used to have wo-one like that all the time." he said it nonchalantly, as if it was something normal.  
_Is that why he doesn't talk to people?_ Fi thought.  
Link looked down at her and smiled.  
They got to the train took their seats.  
"What's your stop?" Fi asked Link trying to get her mind off the stutter.  
"Kakariko, yours?" he said, gladly taking the opportunity.  
"Castleton."  
"Catleton, that's cool. I am sort of envious, they say everybody who lives there is rich."  
"Yeah, My dad owns a big credit-card business up there."  
"Really? That's cool."  
"Yeah."  
...

"Kakariko, arriving in Kakariko." said a voice on the intercom.

"That's my stop." Link said grabbing his things.  
"Oh, wait, do you have a pen?" Link asked looking at Fi. She pulled one out of her pocket handing it to him.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." Fi said trying not to be awkward.

Link grabbed her arm and wrote his number on it.

"Call me sometime, Fi." he said picking up his stuff again and walking out the train doors

Fi sat there speechless.

"Castleton, Castleton, next stop, Castleton." said the voice on the intercom.

* * *

**AN: Any doubts about who Gage is now? Okay so review me tell me if it was too long or not long enough. And -sigh- I have to give you a bit of homework -ducks behind Link-. Don't hurt me! **

**(1) Which boy should be with Fi, Link or Gage? **

**(2) Is this Fanfic too mushy?**

**(3) Who do you think Professor Reimei is?**

**(4) Should Zelda be a snob at first?**

**(5) Did your heart totally skip a beat when Link grabbed both her hands?!**

**(6) If Link did that to you what would you do?**

**(7) Who did Navi remind you of? (other than Navi)**

**(8) Who did Gage remind you of? (other than Gage)**

**(9) Do you wish homework was more about LOZ stuff?**

**(10) Who should Zelda be with?  
**

**Thanks again, signing off 74cakesluv! :3 Clicky-poo.**


	3. Scraps of Memory

**AN: Hey peeps! I am surprised I have started a third chapter. I am a bit of a procrastinator... but because school has recently started I have made a goal to  
NEVER PROCRASTINATE EVER AGAIN! -Kyo snickers- (yes I am now picking on Kyo :3 )  
****74cakesluv: What?!  
Kyo: I'd like to see you try. = . = -74cakesluv round house kicks Kyo-  
74cakesluv: Okay now on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or Legend of Zelda -sobs-.**

**WARNING: this chapter is sort of depressing, probably because I just finished TP again and I'm all moody about loosing Midna. Also I have a weird glitch story for you at the end of the chapter.  
Thanks everybody who reviewed! Hi, yours made me laugh because I would pass out too! :D Also, I think Link and Fi should be together, but I don't know. Also, was that three separate Hi's or was it the same person?  
Scarlet, thanks for having total confidence in me, and you were right about the akuma thing. And Gems, Gage is very weird. Lastly, thanks Wynona, I look forward to writing more! Ok now I'm done.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Scraps of Memory**

**Fi's POV **

Fi walked into her house taking the familiar look of it all.

"Fiona?" said a female voice. Fi walked up the spiral staircase to her bedroom.  
"Yes?"  
"It's mommy, are you home from school already?" said Fiona's mom. Fi grimaced.  
"Uh, yeah, I'm just getting unpacked." she said taking out her clothes and books.  
A woman with short gray hair walked in, her red eyes unfocused like she was seeing something else.  
"Fiona, did you run away again?" said mom. Fi sighed, her mom was getting her confused with 5-year-old Fiona.  
"No mom, I was just at school, remember?" she said patiently. Her mother nodded, looking like she was trying to focus on something.

"Yes, would you like a cookie? I think the maid made some..." Said mom leaving the room to wander aimlessly through the empty house.  
"Mom, all the maids left, re-" she almost said remember, but it was useless. Her mother didn't remember anything right anymore. She sat there for a second trying to hold the tears back. They came anyways.  
Fi sat there letting the stinging tears flow down her face.

When she finished, she wiped off her face and then looked down at her arm.  
Link's number was there.  
_Maybe I should call him. _She thought._  
No. _Said a voice in the back of her head rebuked.  
_You just got home, and Link probably wants to spend time with his family. _

Fi sighed and ran her fingers through short dark hair. She looked around her, a spacious bedroom that held clothes, books and little else.  
"I'm home again." Fi said lamenting.  
She heard whirring behind her and she spun around.  
"Mistress Fiona?" said a familiar voice.  
"Scraps!" Fi yelled overjoyed, childhood memories flooding back to her. The sadness was instantly gone.

**Flash back**

_Fiona twirled around in her new dress as her best friend Scrapper watched.  
The old robot had originally been designed for being a butler, but after sharing several adventures through Castleton with Fiona after she ran away, he became more than that._

_"Come on Scraps, we have to go show Ilia. She won't be able to compete with this dress!" she said skipping off to do battle with Ilia, the girl living next door with her rich father, who was an owner of a big goat cheese business.  
Scrapper followed knowing this is a bad idea, but he was unable to refuse.  
_

_"Oh Ilia!" Fiona yelled clasping her hands behind her back, a grin spreading across her 5-year-old face.  
A girl stepped out a pudgy dog trailing behind her, panting as it tried to keep up.  
_

_"Yes, peasant?" she said smirking at Fiona.  
"Did you notice my new dress?" she said ignoring the peasant comment.  
Ilia looked down at the beautiful gown distastefully.  
"Oh yes, those pile of rags." she said wrinkling her nose.  
Fiona clenched and unclenched her fists.  
"Unlike mine. Maybe you should try for something like it. You might even get close." she said. It was their usual banter. Ilia would try to embarrass Fiona, and Fiona would just come up with a snappy comment.  
"Yeah, right, like I would stoop so low as to wear your dogs clothing." said Fiona feeling proud. Ilia just smiled  
" You know, I feel sorry for you Fiona. Your father can't even cure your mother of her madness, but my father's expert doctors could fix it in a blink of an eye." she said.  
Tears filled her eyes, wondering how a girl of Ilia's age could learn to say such cruel things.  
"Yes, I bet she can't even remember her own child's name, Fiona." She said sauntering around, trying to look like she was bored. _

_"You know Fiona." Ilia started. _

_"At least my mother was sane when she died." she said laughing like it was a little joke. Fiona stood there and tried to keep herself from hurting Ilia.  
"I bet, your father wishes he had never had you. I bet he thinks it's all your fault." she said getting closer to Fiona.  
Fiona backed away shaking her head, her face drenched in tears._

_Ilia smiled. She knew she had won.  
The 5-year-old turned and walked to her house.  
Fiona stood there.  
Ilia had never stooped that low. There was only a playful bickering between them.  
Something had made Ilia snap. But there was no excuse for Ilia to bring up her mother.  
_

_Fiona started crying, her 5-year-old mind not comprehending why someone would be so mean to her.  
Then she ran.  
She ran all the way to the train station, Scrapper following behind.  
This hadn't been the first time Fiona ran away. There had been several instances, all of which included Scrapper following close behind Fiona._

_Fiona collapsed on a bench. Scrapper patted her on the back.  
_

_"Oh Scraps, what did I say that made her so mean?" she said her tiny voice sad.  
"You did not do anything out of the ordinary. I have little knowledge of why a child would say such things." Scrapper said trying to comfort her.  
Fiona sniffed.  
"Thanks Scraps." she said standing up. But because of Ilia's cruel words, Fiona made a vow to never speak to anyone with unkindness again.  
Scrapper came and did something that caught Fiona completely off guard. He hugged her in the best way he could.  
_

Fi smiled, the memory making her remember how much she missed her Scraps.

"Mistress Fiona, I have returned to _serve_ you." he said formally bowing.  
"Scraps, you don't know how much I've missed you!" Fi running up to the robot and dragging it along with her into the room.  
She sat down on her bed beaming at her childhood friend.

"Thank you mistress." he said.  
"Call me Fi." she said using the nickname that link had given her.  
"...Mistress...Fi?" the robot said trying to break old habits.  
Fi nodded. Srapper lacked the ability to smile, but he would if he could.

"Ah, yes, just as I thought, the maids did make cookies." said Fi's mother as she walked in.  
Her eyes rested on Scrapper.  
"Hello Scrapper, want a cookie?" she said holding out a perfect looking chocolate chip cookie.  
"Thank you for the offer ma'am" Scrapper said objecting.  
"Oh Scraps you're sweet." said mom shoving the entire cookie tray into Scrappers arms.  
Her mother exited once again.  
Fi laughed and took a cookie.  
"Ok Scraps, I have to go to Kakariko today. Want to come with me?" she said Remembering their days of adventuring, and how she had always begged Scrapper to lt her go to Kakariko,Because it was the only thing that he refused her.  
"Mistress Fi, this may nit be a wise decision." he said cautiously.  
"Scraps, I'm not 5 anymore. It's not like I will get kidnapped." she said.  
Scrapper let it go. There was no way he would be able to refuse her something if it made her happy.  
"Okay let's go!" she said grabbing her stuff and bolting out of that room like it was on fire.

"Fiona?" he mothers voice called out. Fi flinched.  
Her mother rounded the corner a panicked look in her unfocused eyes.  
"Fiona." she whispered. To Fi it was a shout, and she winced.  
"Are you leaving me again?" she asked with the innocence of a child.  
"No mom, I'm just getting some groceries with Scraps." Fi said patient like a parent.  
"Okay then...have fun." she said slowly going to her bedroom.  
Fi watched her mother leave.

Reluctantly, she turned and went out the door.

...

The pair was walking down the street, when Fi suddenly stopped. She turned and looked at an abandoned swing set. There had been several childhood memories in this place.

_**Another** _**_Flashback!_  
**  
_It was raining outside as Fiona made her way to the playground. It was an old swing set that she had played on many times.  
This time when she arrived, there were three boys. Two of them swinging, the other standing nonchalantly to the side.  
Fiona was eight then, so she handled this situation carefully._

_"Hello, may I use the swing after you?" she said being courteous. They, unfortunately, were not.  
"Get lost." said the boy with outrageous red hair.  
The other boy laughed, swinging his pudgy legs. Fiona was willing to just walk away, when a voice stopped her._

_"Now, now boys, is that any way to treat a lady?"  
It was the boy who had stood there. Fiona looked at him in surprise. The two boys looked at him, dumbfounded.  
He chuckled and swept his bleach blonde hair back, looking Fiona in the eye.  
He walked up to her.  
"You have to treat her like a delicate flower, like she is everything to you, even if she isn't. You have to treat her like she is a goddess, a siren whose song is the most beautiful of all." he took Fiona's hands, pulling her close to his body.  
(Sweat drop appears on Fiona's head.)  
_

_"You have to be" he said looking into her eyes  
"A gentleman." he said striking a pose.  
(sweat drop appears one everyone's head except the posing boy)_

_"Umm..." said Fiona. The boy was in front of her, holding her hands close to his nine-year-old chest.  
"Yes princess?" he said. (More sweat drops)  
_

_The boys snuck away, seeing the opportunity. Fiona almost yelled for them to come back.  
As soon as they rounded the corner, the blonde boy looked around and let go of her hands.  
Fiona took a step back.  
The boy became serious.  
"Sorry about that, but I don't know any other way to get rid of people."_

_"Okay.. well I better be going..." Fiona said slowly turning around.  
"But I meant every word of it." he said snatching her hand.  
"Uhh.." she said at loss for words.  
"I really do see you that way miss." he said.  
"Thanks..." she said, his vice-like grip turning her fingers purple. The boy continued.  
"But...I must say, our love is a doomed love." he said striking another dramatic pose  
_Love..doomed...? _Thought Fi._

"_So for now, my beautiful princess, I must leave you." he said bowing._

Is this kid serious?_  
"Good-bye, my goddess." he said dramatically waving, and he ran off.  
Fiona shook her head at the nonsense. All she had wanted to do was swing.  
_

...

"Oh Scraps, I forgot how much I missed this place." she said sitting down on one of the swings.  
Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was something white.  
_That boy! _Fiona thought.  
Eager to relive her childhood, she stood up from the swing and walked towards the owner of the hair.  
It disappeared around a corner.  
Fiona turned the corner, but only saw a dead-end.  
_Hmm ... that was a weird coincidence _she thought.

...

Fiona boarded the train, Scrapper trailing behind.  
Then she remembered the promise she had made herself that she would not go and see Link the first day they both got back.  
She did a face palm. All that remembering had made her forget.  
"Kakariko, arriving in Kakariko."  
This train was fast.

Fi wandered around the small town, stopping at the market.  
She picked up a few water bottles, granola bars, and a gallon of milk.  
"May I take these for you, mistress Fi?" Scrapper asked as Fi payed for everything. She nodded smiling.  
Scrapper carefully placed them in a container that would keep everything cool.  
"Thanks Scraps." she said walking to the old well.

It was a well that was crumbling in many places, making it extremely hazardous to lean on.  
Fi looked down into the dark waters. There was something emanating from it that made Fi lean forward.  
She stood there transfixed, and she felt a strange peace.

"Mistress Fi?"  
Fi snapped out of her trance and looked at Scrapper.  
"Let's go for a hike." he said gently pulling her away from the well.  
...

Fi looked up at the mountain towering over the tiny town.  
Shi-san.  
She started walking up the worn trail, feeling the comfortable pull of the tendons in her legs.  
The slope was steep and Fi looked at the red rock around her, seeing odd crevices with black marks around the edges. Fi looked at them curiously.  
"Scraps, what is with those black marks?" she said walking towards it.  
"They are markings made by explosives." the robot said in a monotone.  
"Hmm, that's interesting, though I heard that this mountain used to be a mining facility for bombs in the war. Now it is only used for tours." she said beginning to walk again.

They arrived at the top of the path and Fi looked around at the abandoned mine.  
She looked at an old ladder that had been left there. The tours were over and the place was now empty.  
Fi smiled at her luck. They had left the place open for anyone to wander around in. How ironic.  
She heard something in the distance. It sounded like music.

Climbing to the top of the old ladder carefully, she went up another trail, getting closer to the music. There was a canyon to her right that she steered clear of while going up the mountain side.  
When she arrived at the top of an overhang, she saw a wave of brown hair.

"Tell me, do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls." whispered Fi into Link's ear. The music stopped and Link turned to see her grinning at him.  
"Now who told you that beautiful piece of poetry?" He said jokingly.  
"Oh, I think somebody told it to me." she said sitting down next to him.  
"Link this is Scraps, Scraps, this is Link." she said introducing her two best friends.  
"Hi nice to meet you." Link said holding out his hand.  
"..." was Scrappers reaction. Link let his hand drop. Fi sent a disapproving look at Scrapper and she turned to look at the sunset.  
Scrapper dropped the cooler on the ground and flew off, only Din knew where.  
Fi uncomfortably tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Sorry about that, he doesn't like new people..." she said trying to make up an excuse for Scrappers behavior even though she had none.  
"It's okay." Link said in his usual understanding way. Fi looked at the sunset, another memory coming to her.

**A** **Flashback...**  
_Fiona looked out at the sunset. She was in the woods behind her house. They were called The Nakushita woods, and it is said that many children have gone, only to never return. Fiona was twelve, so she felt no need to believe in such things. Scrapper was gone and so Fiona was there on her own.  
The hill that she was sitting on gave her a good view of the wood, making her oblivious to the world as she took in her surroundings.  
_

_A twig snapped behind her, and she spun around to see the source of the noise. It was that boy again. The boy sent her a quizzical look.  
Fiona sat there shocked.  
There was a silence as they both stared at each other taking in the differences of how they had looked when they first met.  
He had longer, more tousled looking hair, while Fi had cut her hair. Fi felt her cheeks glow at the awkwardness.  
"Princess." the boy murmured surprised. He came up to her and sat down to her right. Fi looked at him a second, then looked back at the sunset. For some reason, at this moment, Fiona felt at ease with this boy.  
Fiona felt something wet on her hand and she looked up. The boy had tears in his eyes and on his face.  
_

_"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I did anything" Fiona began, immediately feeling like she had done something wrong._

_"It's okay, it's just that I just realized how nice it was to be myself around you." he said wiping away the salty tears. "Me?" Fiona asked confused. They had only met once.  
"That one time when the boys were swinging, I felt like I had to act all cool around them because of what my father said. But then, you showed up and I- I don't know, I felt like I could express myself freely, and that no woman should be talked to like that." Fiona looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. He looked like he was lying, but Fiona couldn't understand why.  
"And right now, here with you, I can be myself again." he said looking at her. That was no lie.  
The sun had set and the blue moon was beginning to rise. The boy leaned back again and looked at the world.  
Fiona found herself looking too and contemplating life._

_Then, resting her head on his shoulder, she fell asleep. When she woke up, the boy was gone, a white rose in his place._

...

"Fi?" said Link. Fi looked up to see him once more holding out his hand to help her up. She smiled and took it. Link stepped closer.

"Fi." he whispered.  
"Yes Link?" Fi replied looking at him confused. Link pulled her against his chest and he rested his chin on her head.  
"I, think... maybe..." he started sounding thoughtful.  
"Yes?" she said her heart beating like crazy at the close proximity.  
"I think... I have fallen in love." he said breathing it like a sigh. Fi's breath caught, unable to come out.  
"Link I-" she said  
"No, don't say anything. I couldn't stand it if you said no."  
"That's not what I was going to say." she said resting her face on his chest. There was scilence.  
"I think, Link, that I have fallen in love too." she said tears streaming down her face.

Link suddenly jerked her away from him, bringing his lips down on hers. Fi was shocked, her eyes widening, but then she loosed herself and leaned in.  
"Mistress Fi." said a voice making Fi jump away from Link, but he brought her back by pulling her in by her hip. Fi's delicate frame was crushed against his chest. Scrapper was hovering there, but he turned in utter silence and flew away.  
Link turned to look at Fi. She kept her eyes on the ground.  
He brought her face up by her chin pulling gently.  
"Fi, I'm sorry. I went too fast." he said his eyes full of guilt.  
"No, no it was fine, just Scraps is a bit protective." she said.  
"Fi, you don't have to, you know, say you love me back." he said. Fi looked at him in the eye.  
"Who ever said you made me?" she said.  
"It's just that, it is so quick. I moved to fast..." he said.  
"Link, it's ok." she said leaning even closer. Link took the hint and gradually brought his lips down again.

This time Fi was prepared. The thoughts of a beautiful white rose out of her mind.

* * *

**AN: Aww so cute! Okay so tell me what you think by reviewing blah, blah blah...  
OK so I was playing LOZ TP and I was riding around on Epona on my way to castle town, when (please note that I had full hearts) a blublin (one of those green dudes) came up and shot Link in the head. He died instantly. Who ever said video games were never realistic huh?  
That was one of the worst glitches ever, and I have never had it happen to me again.  
Please review if that story tottaly freaked you out. Or review _your_ glitch story and I will post it on my next chapter with your penname listed.**


	4. The Demon and the Kind lady

**AN:Hey peeps, I'm back! So school has started and I have been a busy girl, so sorry that I didn't update for a while...  
I am so glad for all the reviews that have been comming in, and it seems like everyone wants Fi to be with Link, so I will probably do that, but you can still vote. send in a review of who you think Fi should be with. Just put a simple answer and I will tally the votes! Also here are the glitch stories.  
**

**SkywardPrincessofTime15:_ Well, I was in Hyrule Field next to Kakoriko Village (where you battle King Bublin) and I was running next to the edge then I hung off the ledge and shimmied a little then got back up and the mailman came by, but instead of stopping, he ran off the edge and fell to his death._**

**_Scarlet Curls: O.O... Zelda games are never that realistic but if it were then I wouldn't have ever been playing it in the first place. As for my glitch story, and I'm not sure if this is even a glitch, I actually managed to complete the Spirit Temple on OoT before the end of the Shadow Temple. Being the noob that I am; I kept on dying on the Bongo Bongo boss when a thought occurred to me, "Hey; I can go to Gerudo Valley and see how far I get through there!" so I went there, battled the Gerudo, got thrown into prison a billion times, saved the carpenters, got the membership card, crossed the Haunted Wasteland, learned the Requiem of Spirit, went back in time, met the amazing Nabooru, get the gauntlets, watched her get kidnapped, came back as an adult, get the Mirror Shield, battled Nabooru, battled Twinrova, watched their funny death scene, got the Spirit Medallion and finished the temple with nothing stopping me from progressing. After that, I beat Bongo Bongo on my first try after going back and finished that temple last before progressing to the castle and blah blah blah you know what happens next._**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Gage's POV**

**The Demon and the Kind Lady**

Gage woke up, sweat on his bare chest. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping to get the horriffying nightmare out of his head.  
He stood up and found a shirt.

_Slicing at his chest, the cursed boy did a back flip, dodging his attack._

Gage looked at himself in the mirror, seeing a scared boy. He glared at his reflection.  
The pain came back to him, forcing a gasp to come out of his unwilling mouth. He tried to fix the pain with his magic, not wanting to resort to..._it_.  
Of course, his magic didn't work on this kind of damage. The she-sword was the one who had caused the pain, and she was the only one to fix it.  
Gage furrowed his brow, trying to focus on a memory of her. Then he found one and focused on it.

_The sword sat there, the moonlight shimmering on her dress. He stood there and the word spilled out of his mouth.  
_"Princess?" _he said feeling relief. Soon he was spilling his guts about how he felt like himself around her. He felt like Ghirahim again when she was there, he felt... alive. _  
The memory brought him joy and eased the pain in his chest.  
Gage buttoned up the shirt and went out of his bedroom, sickened with himself. At least, the Ghirahim part of him was.

Soon he was in the kitchen and pulling out some cereal. The first meeting of the so called drama club was today and Gage had to be there early. But his heart wasn't in it. If he had one.  
But it just seemed so ridiculous. This _drama club. _It was just a waste of his time. But his master had comanded it, and so it will be.  
Grabbing the car keys from the hook by his door, and stepping out into the bright light.

He started the engine and backed out of the driveway slowly, and he drove down the street, his head dizzy with the thought of the she-sword laying her head on his shoulder.

Then there was a flash of red, and Gage slammed on his brakes, feeling something hit his car. Gage threw his car into park and ran out to the front of his car.  
There was a girl, no older than him, on the ground curled around something. Ghirahim felt irritation at the front of his car being scratched, and Gage felt horror at the motionless body.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." he said gently resting his hand on the girls shoulder. The girl quickly stood up and turned around, like she had just been picking something up.

"Oh no it's nothing, I was just saving Tingle." she said holding up a black cat. Gage smiled, trying to keep his cool as Ghirahim nagged at him

_She obviously doesn't know she is speaking to the all powerful demon lord Ghirahm! Her tone is so unaprasing! _

_She doesn't know because nobody knows. _Gage replied anoyed.

The girl cocked her head at him.  
"You ok?" she asked holding the cat in her arms. Gage smiled again.  
"Yes, I'm just thinking on how to make up for hitting you." he said giving her the usual gentleman act.  
"Oh no, it's fine."

_Fine... she just got hit by a car... _

"But I really do want to make it up to you." he said waving his thoughts away.  
"Well, I might need a ride to Hyrule academy." she said looking up at him, smiling scincerly.  
"I was just heading over there." he said opening the shotgun door open as an invitation.  
"Thank you so much...er, what's your name?" she said walking over to him.  
"Gage, Gage Akuma." he said holding out his hand.  
"Akuma...doesn't that mean demon or something?" she said shaking the hand.  
"Yes, it's an unfortunate name, but nobody seems to take notice." he said keeping his cool.

"I'm Ilia Yasashi-sa." she said slipping into the shotgun. Gage closed the door behind her, smiling at the ironic name.

...

They soon arrived, Ilia chatting away as Gage drove silently.

_Is she ever quiet? _Ghirahim thought.  
They slowed to a stop, parking in front of the school.  
Ilia slid her seat belt back slowly.  
"Thanks." she said,Tingle still in her lap.  
"No problem." he said forcing a smile. Too many smiles for Gage today. He quickly jumped out the car and went around to open Ilia's door for her.  
Ghirahim and Gage may have been irritated, but they still had manners that came as a natural instinct.

Ilia's smile was like the sun as she walked out of the car.  
"Thank you so much!" she said bowing. Gage nodded.  
She waved and ran off, her cat bouncing in her arms.

Gage turned and walked into the castle.  
There he made his way to a classroom that they were going to use.  
He started writing things on the chalkboard when he heard the door slide open.

"Excuse me?" said a female voice.  
"Go ahead and sit down." he said waving to the desks behind him.

_Yes, it would have been much better if I had a teacher host. _Ghirahm thought.

_Well sorry but your stuck with me. _Gage thought back.

There was a shuffling of feet as she followed the order. Laughter could be heard from down the hall and the door slid open once more.  
This time Gage had to look because he knew it was_ her._  
He saw Link with his arm around her whispering something that made her blush. Gage had to keep himself from tearing the cursed boy's head off.

"Please have a seat." he said through gritted teeth. Fi looked at him with an unreadable expression and went to her seat, Link's hand in hers.

Gage turned to the board again and several other people entered.

When everyone was there and accounted for, Gage turned and faced them. He put on his dazzling smile.

"Now where do we start?" he said.

...

Gage got to his car when he heard someone behind him.

"Gage! Gage wait!" said the voice. He turned to see Ilia.

"Gage, I just saw someone that I have wanted to say sorry to since I was Five! And guess what I do. I run away." she leaned on the car putting her face in her hands.

_Why is she telling us? _thought Ghirahim.

_She's disraught, maybe she needs a friend. _Gage replied. There was an ornery scilence.

Gage slowly reached forward to pat her on the back. She sat there for a second.

"Sorry, I shouldn't bother you. But umm, do you know a Fiona Nayru?" she said. Gage looked at her.  
"Yeah, I sort of knew her when I was a kid."  
"Really? So did I!" she said excited.

"Yeah, she is in my drama club, you could talk to her there." he said very helpfully, thinking he was doing the two a favor.

"Okay, tomorrow then." she said.

"Okay then." he said getting into his car.

_Oh goody. _thought Ghirahim sarcasticaly.

* * *

**AN: That chapter was a bit short, but I have not had any really good ideas. **

**Please don't hurt me!**

**Also I am working on another story that may come out soon, just depending on if I want to give it to the public.  
Okay, so here is your question.**

**Do you think Illia and Gage should be together?**

**Okay then. Byes people! :3**


	5. Family

**YAY! New chapter! Now if you were even remotely excited for this...well...I am a bit surprised. The updating has been slow, but that is probably (shameless advertising coming up) because of my new story called Angel's story.**

**It is about a girl that is a demon surviving in the land of Hyrule.**

**;) Now that is over with, Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter five**

**Family (5 years later)**

Fi's POV:

Fi ran through the forest, giggles escaping every few seconds as she heard her new Fiancee panting behind her.

"At least let me catch you Fi!" he yelled, trying to roll into her athletic legs. Fi laughed and sprinted faster.

"Your going to have to try harder than that Link." she said grinning.

Soon she came to her favorite hill, the one where she had seen the boy. There were several rocks there and Fi soon lost her footing and tumbled down..

Link came to stand beside her panting, and was holding out his hand, a gesture that had become to mean something to the two.  
She took his warm hand and got up. He pulled her into a hug and laughed.

"Got you." he breathed.

* * *

Gage's POV

Gage got into his new home, holding _his _fiancee's hand.

Ilia gasped and put her free hand over her mouth.

"This- this is our home?" she said looking at the cozy cottage. Gage smiled, happy to make her happy.  
That was the reason he agreed to marry her. To make the frail girl happy.

"Yes, and it is in a very convenient part of the woods, so we could live here and never be found." he said leading her inside.

"Oh Gage, it is so wonderful." she breathed coming closer to his chest, trying to take it all in.

_She is so clueless. Doesn't she know that you don't really love her? _Ghirahim thought maliciously.

Gage gritted his teeth together.

_Well at least I'm trying to love her Ghirahim. Have you ever tried to make anyone happy?_ He thought back.

Ghirahim mentaly rolled his eyes. _Why would I do that? _

"Gage, are you okay?" Ilia said, concern written all over her face.

_Ugh, how does she do that?_

Gage smiled.

"No, I'm fine." he said trying to ignore Ghirahim.

_Oh, that's mature. _Ghirahim said lazily.

Ilia clung to his arm, sighing softly.

"Thank you Gage. I don't deserve someone like you."

Ghirahim snickered.

* * *

**AN: That was super short I know, but I just want to 'see' your reactions. **  
**And here is your homework.  
**

**(1) How do you think these relationships will end?**

**(2) Is Zelda coming in soon?**

**(3) Do you think that Ilia will realize that Gage has no feelings for her?**

**Now don't sue me because I didn't make this super long, but I may make it longer.**

**Well see y'all later!**


	6. Remembered

**AN: Hey there people! I would like to thank you all for your continued support! you all make me feel all fuzzy inside :3 and hopefully, I will have this chapter longer than the last one. Also, don't forget to review (but you don't have to) and do the homework at the bottom! Also, I am going to make it IMPOSSIBLE to have Zelda and Link be together *rubs hands together* and I messed around A LOT on this one. Enjoy!**

**This chapter will 'mostly' be from Zelda's point of view.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Remembering**

**Zelda's POV**

Zelda leaned into the wind, breathing in its fresh pine scent. Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind, making it look like she had a halo around her head.  
She backed up and walked back into the woods, straightening her hair and white clothing.

Suddenly she heard screaming to her left. Zelda perked up and ran in that direction, only relying on instinct.

She came to a clearing, and what she saw there, sent her into a shock.  
It was her little brother Link, on top of a girl with short dark hair and vibrant purple eyes.

"LINK!" she screamed. She marched up to him and knocked him out with a swift blow.

He crumpled instantly and Zelda shoved Link away from the girl. The girl's mouth had formed an 'o' in surprise.  
Zelda practically picked her up and carried her away.

"Sorry about that, I will make sure he's dead by the morrow." Zelda said. The girl began stuttering.

"I- he- we..." she said trying to turn in Zelda's steel grip.  
"Yes?" Zelda said kindly, spinning her around.

"He- he's my fiancée." the girl said. That was when Zelda's mind exploded.

"Link...Is going to get...MARRIED?!" she yelled, letting go of her and picking up Link's body with suprising force.

The girl tried to speak, but Zelda could hardly hear over her own shouts.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR OWN BIG SISTER!" she said shaking the unconscious body.  
Link dazedly woke up, only to find his terrifying sister shaking him half to death.

"-" Fi stood there, her face paling by the second.  
"SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Zelda yelled, slamming him into the ground.

Then she stopped. She looked at Link's beat up face.

"Oh Link, who did this to thou?" she said cupping her hand around his jaw.

...

**Fi's POV**

As soon as Fi saw the girl go from insanely mad, to most-awesome-sister-of-the-year, she knew she was a lunatic.

...

**Link's POV**

Pain, there was only pain, and all Link could wonder is how his sister had found him.

...

**Back to Zelda's POV**

Link groaned and tried sitting up. Zelda instantly pulled him into a crushing hug. "Oh Link, my poor baby! Are you alright?"

"C-ca-n'-t bre-" She let go and looked at him intently. "Yes my dearest brother?"  
He gasped for air.

"Never mind. Anyways, this is my fiancée, Fiona." he said once he got his breath back.

Zelda ran at Fiona and was shaking her hand.

"Ah, hello Fiona, sorry for that little outburst. It's just that I expected my little brother to tell me before he even proposed."

Fi nodded, hoping the girl wouldn't throw her around like she did Link.  
Suddenly, Zelda's face grew serious and she looked around, her nostrils flaring, as she sniffed the air. There was a familiar, hostile scent interrupting her thoughts. "It's close."  
She said turning to her left.

"Excuse me, but I have some business to take care of." And she did a flip in the air meant for the olympics, jumping off trees like a ninja.

Fi stood their gaping.

Zelda enjoyed the feel of the wind on her face, but this was no time for that. She had to find who the source of this odd smell was. Strangely appealing, yet burns the nose.  
She turned sharply and then stood there hidden in the tree. "This- this is our home?" She heard a woman's voice say.

Zelda's eyes narrowed as she found the source of the smell, wrapping his putrid arm around the source of the melodious voice.  
She hissed and flung herself at the smell, acting like a cat would a mouse.

The door closed, and Zelda bumped into it. Somehow, they hadn't noticed. Zelda landed on her back, dazed.

She peeked in the window when she was recovered and growled slightly.

Then she saw him.

He had pale skin, blonde hair, and gray eyes. When she saw those eyes, she remembered something.

"Ghirahim." she said shocked.

_Wait, how do I know that? _She thought to herself.

_You are awakening Zelda. _a kind, but steely voice replied.

And then it was like a veil had lifted. Zelda remembered everything. Link, Fi, Midna, herself as Tetra, Impa, Ganon, her father in several reincarnations, and...Ghirahim.  
Panic overcame her as she realized what had happened.

_"I cast this curse upon thee, Zelda, and everyone you love." _The demon lord had said, and that was all she remembered.

She scrambled backward in horror. This world, they'd been here by _that demon.  
_Zelda put her hand over her mouth. What had made this even more sick was that he had the nerve to make her and Link siblings, and made her a crazy woman!

The blonde clenched her fists. She went right up to the door, but as soon as she had stopped looking into his eyes, she forgot once more.

And so the cycle begins.

* * *

**AN: Terrible ending, I know, but let's all remember this is an opening to something more. **

**Also, I want to know if you guys have any ideas for what Zelda and Ghirahim's relationship should be like.  
And now, for the homework!**

**(1) Will Zelda save them?**

**(2) Why did she remember and not Fi?**

**(3) Can you name all the references made here?**

**(4) Who will love Zelda, Ghirahim or Gage?**

**(5) Where did Zelda learn those ninja skills?**

**Okay, thanks and Goodbye for now my friends. **


End file.
